


Straight Laced

by yasminakohl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothing Kink, Cock Rings, First Time, Frottage, Hand Feeding, Internal Conflict, Lace, M/M, Other First Times, Secrets, Tony is to nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminakohl/pseuds/yasminakohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thought Captain America, Steve Rogers, was a straight laced kind of guy, and he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone thought Captain America, Steve Rogers, was a straight laced kind of guy, and he is.

He wasn't sure Bucky knew. He kind of suspected Bucky suspected, but he never knew. 

Now nearly 80 years later he felt guilty about never talking to his friend about it. He had considered taking, well, it, with him to the heilocarrier to see if it would break Bucky free from what ever Hydra had done to him for 70 years, but he didn't know if Bucky knew. 

Steve always did his own laundry, the others thought it was a quaint 40's thing, but it was a Steve thing, because Steve had things.

He never questioned why it made him feel, well heck, he didn't try and figure out what it made him feel. It just was. All he would let himself acknowledge was that it felt right and it made his heart beat a little harder and it made his stomach flutter. That was it.

He had never given much thought to The Fates. Did they exist, where they nice or mean. He had, of course, read about them in history class and picked up a trivia point here or there, but never gave them a second worth of thought, until...

He had his laundry in the basket, walking to the washer and dryer Tony had had put in his suite. A suite that was bigger, he was pretty sure, then the entire building he grew up in. He hadn't asked JARVIS because he really didn't want to know. 

He was half across the living area, when there was Tony. In his suite. Not looking up. In his suite. Steve stopped dead in his tracks. Tony never came to his room, Tony had his roo- okay he had the whole building. Steve watched as Tony walked over to him, not looking up from his tablet, he had some gizmo clenched between his teeth, a faint blue light showing on the end.

Tony stepped behind Steve and Steve wondered if he could move the towel over in the basket to cover, it. He just stayed still, if Tony didn't look up then he wouldn't see it, right?

"Tony?"

"Hey Cap just need to update some specs. Want to rework the uniform. Yeah needed new specs on your pecs. Kay got it thanks Cap." Tony was at the door hand on the knob, turning before he said, "Nice lace by the way."

Steve couldn't breath, not gasp, no groan, no air until Tony was long gone. Finally automatic breathing kicked in and Steve drug in a deep breath. He didn't remember crossing the rest of the way to the washer but he found himself in the small room on the floor, knees up, elbows on knees, head in hands.

He wondered if it would do any good to ask Tony not to tell anyone. To threaten, to implore.... No this was Tony. Tony would do whatever Tony wanted when ever Tony wanted because he was Tony. Why would...how could he go all these years and no one knew and then in a matter of seconds the entire world would know. He knew Tony would tease him about it in front of the others, maybe he should let him. Get it over with so he could go, in to what, exile?

He didn't know how long he sat like that but his butt was going numb so he moved his legs and he kicked a foot. His head snapped up and looked into Tony's eyes. He dropped his gaze immediately.  
"So everyone thinks you're this straight laced guy."  
"I am," Steve whispered, "my lace is always straight."

Tony stared at the good captain. "Did you just make a joke...oh god. Steve." Tony took a breath. "It backwards." Tony stated, as he moved the plain white boxers in his hands. "Oh, you sewed it in inside so no one would know."  
Steve nodded barely, he wasn't 100% sure he had actually moved his head. But he must have because Tony nodded back.  
"Why?"  
Steve lifted his shoulders up just enough, he didn't know why. He wouldn't let himself think about it.  
"Is this the only thing you like or is there other things?"  
Again just a slight shoulder twitch, yeah twitch not a shrug.  
Tony moved to kneel between Steve's legs, a hand on each knee, no weight, just enough pressure Steve knew Tony was touching him. Tony looked at Steve for a moment and the said, "Come on I've got an idea," standing.

Tony thought about taking Steve to the bedroom but that felt to intimate. He opted for the table, sitting next to Steve but not touching him. He had a feeling, but he was going to let this play out. Steve was lost in his thoughts, Tony spoke softy to JARVIS, "Image search, men in lace, 3.2 seconds per image, hold for 5 and catalogue on my private sever any that Captain Rogers reacts to."

Steve shook his head when the lights dimmed and the hologram flashed in front of him. He looked at the blue tinted floating picture before him, there where two men intertwined in each other, kissing. One man was wearing a nice suit, with a red tie, but the other, the other had on red panties with white lace...Steve blinked and the image was gone. Several more flashed by but none but the first were right.  
"JARVIS, pause. When?"

Steve shook his head to clear it, Tony had asked him something. "Uh, oh, um 15," Steve whispered. He couldn't, Tony would tease him till he well, 'till he snapped.

Tony put a hand Steve's hand and waited, when he didn't look at him Tony spoke again. "I know I tease. You know though that I would never tease you about this." 

That got a reaction, Steve turned and looked at Tony with one eyebrow raised.

"Okay you're right I would. But only in a conversation between the two of us. Teasing, party of 2." Tony offered. "I would never give your secret away. Not unless you said it was okay. I'm an asshole, but I know what it's like to have secrets. JARVIS?"  
"Done sir, momentarily."  
"Resume search."

More pictures flashed and Steve looked at them, they were a mix of men and women and combinations of numbers that baffled Steve's mind. There were photos, a few short videos, some drawings.  
"Sir."  
"Thank you JARVIS."  
The lift opened and there was a package on the shelf that had been installed for this reason. Tony still had a thing about being handed things, but there wasn't always someone there to take stuff the delivery person. 

Tony walked to the lift and picked up the package and walked back to where Steve sat.  
"Come on Steve."

Steve stood but he wasn't sure why. He wasn't sure why he followed Tony to the bedroom. He tried to balk when Tony maneuvered him to sit on the bed but his heart wasn't in it. He heard Tony say he wouldn't give out his secret but he wasn't sure he believed him yet.  
Tony reached out and moved Steve's hand so it was in front of him, palm up, and set the package in his hand. Then he left, Tony simply left. Steve thought that actually scared him more than if Tony had stayed in the room. Tony was being very un-Tony.  
Steve's hand shook as he pulled open the string that held the package closed. He felt like he was home, no tape in the forties...well not for packages.  
He flipped open the tissue paper and again he was hit, he couldn't breath, couldn't gasp, couldn't groan. There was a red pair of panties with white lace and a little blue bow at the top. He set the package aside and held the soft cottony fabric. He dared to breath and managed not to chock. Steve stood on shaky legs, unbuttoned his jeans with shakier hands and pushed them down. The boxers he had on today were plain, his other pairs in the wash, on the other side of his suite with Tony between them. Tony and his tablet of sexy lace. 

Pulling up the red fabric, Steve hissed. It felt so good, the fluttering in his stomach matched the beat of his heart. These where obviously designed for a man, there was room for his dick, it wasn't hard, but they looked like the would still be comfortable if he was.  
He pulled his shirt off left only in his t-shirt and the...

He heard the door open and he looked up waiting for the flash of the camera, the shouted laughs of his team mates. What he found made his heart stop. Tony was standing at the door with his back to him, his arm up looking like he hand over his eyes.

"Steve? Can I come in?" Tony's voice was soft and caring. "If you don't want me to I'll leave. I promise on the pain of never using JARVIS again, I won't tell. I won't laugh."

Steve swallowed. He nodded then shook his head, Tony wasn't looking at him he couldn't see the silent answer, he had to talk. "Yes, you can come in." Steve's voice shook as badly as his hands. 

Tony stepped into the bedroom and turned around. Slowly he lowered his hand. But he still didn't open his eyes. Instead he walked to stand unerringly in front of Steve. "I solemnly swear I'm not up to no good."

Steve smiled, "I got that reference."

Tony opened one eye and then the other. "This is how you should be." Tony whispered reverently. He took a step back and looked at Steve.  
Tony watched the heat flood Steve's face. Tony sighed and waited to see if the blush would match the fabric. It came close but not quit.  
Before him he saw Steve standing just a little straighter (if that was even possible) but it wasn't an indignant straight, it was accepting your own skin straight. But in this straightness there was a soft drape of his shoulder, hands weren't clenched but two of his fingers touched his left thigh. His breathing was a contradiction to his stance, it was shallow and almost terrified. Taking one step to Steve it all changed, the softness left the breath changed to deeper oxygenated breath, fight or flight response breaths, and the hands flinched.  
Tony dropped to his knees making himself as least threatening as he could. "Steve. You are amazing. You look so beautiful. The lace against your skin."

Steve jerked at the word. He flinched.

"You never said it. Steve you can't accept it if you can't say it. You have to be able to say the word."

Steve's throat closed up and dried out on him. He shook his head, well he thought he did, he was pack to questioning if he had moved.

"Yes." Tony reached out and touched his ankle. Steve swallowed and tried to keep from shaking more. Sliding forward, Tony pushed, "There is nothing wrong with lace. You said it before. You said your lace was always straight. Just say it again." Tony slide his hand up to Steve's knee as he spoke.

"Why?" 

"Because you need to be proud of who you are. You need to stop hiding it from yourself. Captain America likes lace and no one can take that from him."

Steve whimpered, he couldn't handle everything going through him. He looked down at the cotton and moaned. It was pushed away from his body by his throbbing dick. He could see the blue bow, it was perfectly centered with his slit. He could see the clear liquid gently bubble out of the opening. 

Tony was flush against his leg now, a hand on the top of his thigh, but still not touch his, butt or his..."Lace," Steve whispered.

Tony's hand moved and it cupped his lace covered cheek. Steve's dick jumped and the bow became a darker shade as more liquid oozed. Steve tried again to speak, his voice ravaged by the emotions. "I like lace."  
Tony nodded and shifted and brought his other hand up so that it mirrored the first.

"Steve Rogers likes to wear lace." His voice a little stronger.  
Tony moved both hands to the front of his thighs, hands spanning the muscles but back to not touching the material. 

Then Steve had a light bulb moment. He wondered if JARVIS would put a little light bulb over his head in the archives, because really he should.

Steve took a deep breath, and laid his hand on Tony's cheek. "I'm Steve Rogers. I like to wear lace..." His courage faltered but he always finished what he started, " and I like men."

Tony smiled and kissed the red cloth covered cock before him sliding his hands under the lace. He moved the cock so it pushed the panties down and the lace covered his wrists. He heard Steve gasp and he licked the pre-cum that slipped out. Steve shuddered and Tony shifted his weight until Steve got the hint and took the three steps to the bed. Tony slipped the panties down Steve's thighs but left them on, he adjusted the fabric so that it was flat, unwrinkled, covering both his wrists.

Then he took Steve's cock in one swallow. Steve moaned softly but didn't move. He stayed statue still the entire time Tony sucked his dick. He didn't move until the final second when he climaxed and then that was only to touch Tony's face.

When he finished he laid bonelessly on the bed, his chest finally heaving. He felt Tony move. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for. Was it an attack, well if it was then Tony could just have at him. He didn't have the reserves to fight back. 

"Steve?"

"Hmm." He didn't know if Tony said anything to him because he fell asleep and didn't wake till the following morning. 

He groaned and felt ashamed. Not because of what happened yesterday, but at what hadn't happened. He hadn't taken care of Tony in anyway. So many scenarios played through his mind he couldn't keep track of them, until. He heard a crinkle of paper next to him. Next to him he saw three more packages like last nights and a little stick with a white flag on it draped across one of them.

He smirked, yeah that seemed like Tony. He sat up and saw that Tony had cleaned he up but him back in the panties, no easy feat. He reached down and traced the bow. Traced the spot Tony had kissed him. Sighing, he sat against the headboard and reached for the packages. He could guess what was in them, but he wanted to see for himself. The first package held 9 pairs of panties one pair each of cotton, silk, satin in red, blue and gold. Steve chuckled. He was sure if he put the red ones against the Iron man suit, it would be a perfect match, same with the gold. The blue he knew would match his shield.  
The second package made Steve squirm and he had to adjust himself. They were silky tank tops, each matching the panties. Top to bottom, covered in lace. He wasn't sure he could stand to open the last one. It was the one the flag had been laid on. He was afraid of what Tony had added that he might need to signal a truce for before it was opened. Hand shaking again Steve opened the wrapping and moaned. A blue satin nightgown. Standing he pulled it from its wrapping and held it to his skin. He laid it on the bed and yanked his t-shirt off his head and threw it across the room. He wanted it as far away from him as he could get it right now. Carefully he shimmied into the gown and moaned as it fell down and covered his entire body. It was exactly the right length, the right... right pec specs. Tony had taken his measurements with the dohicky yesterday. There was a soft "umhm" behind him. Steve stopped but turned to look at Tony.

"Thank you."

Tony nodded, didn't speak or move though. Steve walked to him and leaned down and gently kissed Tony on the cheek,"I mean it. Thank you from the bottom of my apparently lace line heart." He leaned his cheek against the kiss and rubbed. "Thank you."

Tony nuzzled back and put a light hand on Steve's neck, Tony leaned back and kissed Steve's lips. Against them he spoke, "Your welcome."

"Why are you doing this Tony?" Steve trembled.

"Because you deserve to be happy with yourself."

Steve nodded. He stepped away from Tony. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for anything more than this yet."

Tony nodded it was his turn to place a hand on Steve's cheek. "It's alright I understand. I didn't give them to you to get you in to bed."

"Well not right away." Tony winked and some how the world was right again.

"Come on you need to get dressed. The children are up and want pancakes."  
Steve sighed. Yep and the word was back.

Steve pulled the nightgown off and laid it on the bed. He reached to take the panties off but a hand wrapped around his waist. "Do you want to leave them on?"

Steve nodded once and the hand pulled his hand away and fixed the waistline. 

"Then leave them on."

The hand left his waist and the door slid close behind him.


	2. Bravery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is so much stronger than he thinks he is.

In the kitchen Steve tried to forget about last night and this morning. But the slide of the gold satin under his jeans kept distracting him. He shouldn't have worn them. He should have just worn one of his plain pair. Setting the platter of food on the table, Steve took his spot. Tony sat next to him and moved his knee till it leaned against Steve's. Steve took strength from it and decided that he need to tell his team, well not that. They deserved to know the other, right?

Closing his eyes, he didn't want to watch their opinion of him change. He cleared his throat and everyone stopped talking.   
The knee next to him moved back and forth.   
In the end he opened his eyes and glanced at each person before clearing his throat again. 

"Captain?" Barton broke the silence. 

Tony moved slightly resting his hand on Steve's knee. His thumb rubbing instead of his knee now.

"I hope this won't change anything. But I realized something yesterday that you have the right to know. I'm gay." There it was done. Couldn't be taken back.

Thor looked confused. Bruce sipped his tea as if Steve had just said it was raining. Natasha had her fork about two inches from her lips and Barton just starred. Natasha was the first one to speak, after she set her fork on her plate. "You broke Captain America?" She looked right at Tony. 

"I resent the fact that you think A, he's broken and B, that I had a hand in it. He's gay not a serial killer." Tony said angrily.

Steve carefully pushed away from the table and left the room. 

"JARVIS where is he going?"

"It appears he is going to his suite, sir."

Tony scrambled after the distraught man and made it to the bedroom before Steve could do anything rash. 

"Don't." Tony whispered, a hand on the fabric stretched between hands shaking so badly, that with all their strength they couldn't tear the delicate blue.

"Why should I accept this when they can't accept that?" 

Tony cringed at the horse whisper that had become Steve's firm voice. The emotions the man had to be feeling to change it that much. 

"They didn't not accept you. Natasha made a bad joke at my expense."

"No one but you stopped her."

"Did you think Thor was going to? The God probably doesn't even know what gay means, other than happy. Bruce will talk to you later and tell you that there is no problems being gay that the other guy would be happy to smash anyone who says there is. Clint will tell Phil that their not the only ones who've switched teams. And Natasha will just watch like she always does and kill anyone who says anything bad about you."

Steve let the gown flutter to the floor and turned to his bathroom. It's door swung in, he stepped in shut the door, locked it and sat down in front of the door. Short of putting on the suit Tony wasn't getting in the room. 

Steve looked at his hands, they looked the same as the did when he stepped out of the serum chamber, not a scar to show for all the battles he fought. Not so much as a hangnail, but now they shook. He wasn't sure but he didn't think he had stopped shake since Tony walked in his suite yesterday. 

Steve floundered as the door disappeared behind him and was suddenly laying on the ground. 

"Thanks big guy. Would have taken to long to get a suit."  
Steve scrambled to his feet and took a swing at Tony. "You said you'd..." 

The wrappings and their contents were missing from the bed. The gown gone from the floor.

"Silly human," Hulk huffed. "Love is love." With that he turned and walked out the door with out leaving a single mark on the door frame.

"Told you." Tony reached out and pushed on Steve's hand till it was at his side. Tony wasn't delusional, well not about that he had the strength to make Steve move if Steve didn't want to move anyways. Tony pulled Steve back to the bed and pushed him until he sat on the edge. Tony, kneeling in front of Steve again, moved the edge of the comforter and laid the gown in Steve's lap. "They won't care. They will flip you shit because that is what we do in the century. If they find out," Tony slide a hand under his waistband just enough to slide the fabric on Steve's hip, "they will find silly ways to remind you that they don't care. Someone will leave you a barrette or nylons or wool-lite. They'll make 'I don't like the panties drying on the rod,' comments and make you watch The Goodbye Girl. But they won't care."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because all of them demanded to know if you were alright when I ran back and dragged Bruce in here begging him to become The Hulk."

"But you hid them." Steve said.

"I told you I wouldn't tell your secret." Tony said with a shrug.

Steve nodded and placed a hand on each side of Tony's face. "Tony can I ask you one more thing?"

Tony nodded and waited. 

Steve leaned closer and dropped his forehead to meet Tony's, "Kiss me again."

"I can do that." Tony raided up on his knees and kissed Steve softly. Then he stood, not breaking the kiss and pushed on Steve's shoulders until he laid on the bed again. Tony followed him and straddled Steve's waist.   
Breaking the kiss, Tony asked softy, "Are we staying with just kissing?" His hand trailed up Steve's chest.

"Maybe, I don't know." Steve chased Tony's lips.

"Can I ask you something?" Tony whispered against Steve lips.

Swallowing hard Steve nodded.

"Put it back on. I want you to be happy, and you were so happy before breakfast."

Steve shuddered but nodded again. Tony moved, letting Steve up. He pulled the gown out from under the pillow they had been using.  
Tony kneeled on the bed pulled his shirt free from his jeans then unbutton them. He pushed Steve's shirt over his head, kissing him neck as he did. 

"No one can make you feel ashamed with out your permission. Own your sexiness, own you and no one can turn it on you, no one can take it from you."  
Steve whimpered as Tony spoke to him. It might have also had something to do with the fact that Tony was pushing his jeans down, but most leaving his panties in place. Even going so far as to pull the band back up over his hip. He wasn't sure what to make of the sound that Tony pulled from him when pushed the gown up his chest, dragging it over his nipple. A body part he hadn't given much thought to, till that second.

Then Tony had Steve's arms tangled in the openings of the gown, guess it wasn't a tangle if it was right When it fluttered all the way to the floor Steve defiantly sighed.

"So pretty. Steve you would be the envy of so many people if you let me show up to the world. So many people ashamed to be who they are would find the strength to be brave." Tony nuzzled Steve's chest.   
"Can I kiss you again?"

Steve could only nod.

Very sweetly, sweeter that Steve ever thought Tony possible of, Tony kissed Steve.

"How do you feel?" 

Steve shook his head, "I don't want know. Please Tony. I don't want to think about it. Please just let it be."

"I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I am but if I think about it, I might start to dou-"

"Don't, don't ever doubt yourself. You are perfect. The serum made you perfect remember? You said 15, so pre-serum. Wasn't some thing broken to be fixed." Tony was petting Steve's hair and back now. 

Steve nodded and laid his head on Tony's Shoulder. It would probably one of the only times he could. 

"Since I know your secret, I will give you mine." Tony said in a hushed voice. "I like to be tied up, tied and given no quarter, until my partner has fucked me to the point of exhaustion. My exhaustion, and we both know I'm not very good at stopping things I want. I've only been able to do that with two people. I might, at some point, be able to find a third. If your willing, that is?"

Steve shook as the ball of tension twisted in his stomach, it flared out and he came at the mere thought of being the one Tony trusted with his secret, let alone to play out the secret.

Steve slid down to the floor panting, red faced for coming with out being touched. No one had touched his cock in over twelve hours and he came.

"Guess that was to much, huh?"

"So it would seem."

"Don't have to worry about going farther than kiss though."

"Tony let me take care of you. You did-" Tony was making a bad habit out of stopping Steve in the middle of his sentence.

"I, uh well there's nothing to take care of." Tony pointed to his own darkened mess.  
"Oh."

"Maybe we should get cleaned up, hmm?"

Steve nodded and followed to the now door-less bathroom.  
The pair didn't speak as the pulled the come filled clothes off. Steve stripped quickly and washed but left the room. Tony wanted to say something but left it. He would give Steve space if he needed it. He stiffened at a hand a round his waist though.

"Sorry I brought you a pair if my sweats"

"It's okay I wasn't expecting you back."

"I would um well I'd like to just lay with you for a little bit." Steve's face was red again, however Tony didn't point it out.

"Did you pick a new pair?"

"No, I think I've had enough for today. Um maybe tonight."

Tony figured he really should leave the guy alone so he could think over a few things, but he didn't want it to appear he was running. He had after all started all of this with one off hand comment  
.  
He let Steve curl up on the bed and the laid down facing him, if Steve wanted to talk he could.

The both closed their eyes and enjoyed the stillness, though it was a little harder on Tony's part.

It probably surprised both of them that it was Steve who spoke first, even if it took about twenty minutes before he did. "Do you think I should talk to them again?"

"I think that as soon as we leave this room they will come find you. They were very upset that you were upset. I think Natasha will be the last though. She really was trying to fuck with me, her calculations were off on your reaction. It's going to drive her nuts that she was that wrong. But then she doesn't have all the Intel to get it right."

Steve opened his eyes and raised one in question since Tony's eyes were open to. 

Tony moved his hand to the middle and waited for Steve to do the same. Once he did Tony finished, "She didn't know you are working on accepting two things, not one. You were upset by her joke at me because you saw it as her not accepting the one piece you chose to share, so it hurt more."

Steve shrugged but nodded, well sort of since they were still laying on their sides.

"Maybe we should see if they left us any food. And if they didn't I'll guilt them into cooking for you."

Steve smirked and sat up, "Only you could find away to blackmail our teammate for me coming out of the closet."

"Holy crap Cap knew that one."

And the world was right again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to forgive

The new couple ventured from Steve's suite, but detoured to Tony's. They didn't want to shove everything in everyone's faces by Tony showing up wearing Steve's three times to big and to long sweats. Beside Tony didn't feel very dignified holding them like a damn toga to walk. 

The made their way to the media room and found the boys there. Nat was conspicuously absent.

Bruce was the first to stand, though he had his hands wrapped around him like he was want to do. "Cap."

Steve smiled a little and came all the way into the room. Before he could decide where to sit Clint spoke up, "Tasha's sorry, she didn't mean that there was anything wrong with being gay. Honestly. She...she just didn't think five steps ahead like she normal does. You caught her off guard."

"Maybe, I shouldn't of said it at the breakfast table, maybe I should've picked a different time, but I didn't want anything to come between the team and now it might have anyways."

"No Steven, it is all on us. I did not understand what you you referred to and the others never anticipated that declaration." Thor offered. "on Asgard declaration such as this would never need to be made. Your mate is your mate. Have you chosen Tony?"

Steve squirmed a bit, "Actually I think we chose each other, uh er well maybe." Steve stumbled for a moment he wasn't sure Tony wanted to be more than right now.

"It's fine Steve we'll go with mates for now."

"I don't know if I can keep on with everything if you aren't by my side Tony." Steve spoke softly into Tony's ear hoping that the others couldn't hear him.

Tony smiled, "You're braver than you think you are."

Clint laughed out loud, "Really Winnie the Pooh?"

Thor grumbled, "The Pooh has great wisdom."

Bruce watched as everyone smiled and the tension of the day evaporated. "So no more ripping doors off hinges?"

"Um no I think that was a one time request." Tony answered. "Good job though, you didn't leave a mark on the door frame when you left and you didn't take any plaster when you pulled it off."

Bruce smiled his little smile and nodded. "Look, feelings make the other guy feel...weird so I'm going to go cook or something." 

"Oh that reminds me do you guys leave any food? Steve starving. You know super soldier metabolism and emotional turmoil and all that." Tony said his hands rubbing together. 

Clint shook his head. "Yep he still Tony."

"Sir?"

"Yes JARVIS."

"There is a delivery to Capt. Rogers."

"JARVIS now is not a good time."  
"If it was something I had ordered, Sir, I will be well aware of this fact however it is not."

The elevator dinged and opened, inside stood a large box, walking over it Steve found it was filled with art supplies; pastels, charcoals, colored pencils, watercolors, oils, acrylics, several pads, paper, two canvases and an easel. 

"JARVIS who ordered all of this?"

"I believe sir it was Agent Romanoff."

Steve ran his hand over the easel and move the canvas to see how big they were he turned to Tony and said "Well, this is one hell of an apology."

"She's in the gym." Clint offered "I'm sure she's got the training set to maximum, probably feel she deserves some punishment."

"Go, I'll warm-up breakfast, keep it warm for you, no one really ate anything." Bruce commented before leaving for the kitchen. 

Tony kissed Steve's cheek before he sat in one of the arm chairs. Steve took that as a dismissal to go find their errant team member. In the hallway to the gym Steve could hear the grunts and moans as Natasha spared with the equipment in the room. Steve looked at his loose legged jeans and shrugged. He wouldn't always have his uniform on. Training in street clothes wasn't a bad idea.

He stepped into the gym and waited for Natasha did notice him took about five minutes before she looked his way.

"Am I packing?" She asked softly  
"No, of course not."

"I am sorry, you know, I just meant fuck with Stark."

"That has been pointed out to me twice. There were some other issues involved in my leaving."

"Issues?"

"Their mine for now, wasn't something I was going to share before, still I think I'll wait. And I know you're sorry, I got the box."

Natasha stopped she wondered if she's going overboard ordering all the art supplies but Steve wasn't yelling at her so she figured she was at least partially forgiven.

"So wanna take some frustrations out on each other?"

Natasha tipped head to the side and decided that that would probably be for the best. Steve could kick her ass for her stupidity, and she might be able to show him a trick or two.

They sparred for a half hour before Natasha dropped another shoe on Steve, "You know if you ever need any tips or anything, I'm probably the only one you can talk to."

Steve floundered and Natasha took the opening she flip him around and sat on him her thighs on his shoulders.

"Natasha no offense but I'm not sure if you're the one I would be asking for help when it comes to sex. Besides Tony said something about Barton and Coulson."

"Clint only wishes."

"Ah. Nat?" Steve glanced at her knees on either side of his head.

"Right probably not the kind a knees you want there."

"Jeez Nat."

"Just pointing out the obvious after your statement this morning."

"Speaking of which, I didn't eat breakfast, Bruce said you didn't eat, and I'm starving."

"Am I forgiven?"

"Natasha there really wasn't anything to forgive, I misunderstood the joke and overreacted. Plus spending time with Tony went along way toward calming me down."

"Do I want to know?"

"Natasha we just talked."

"Is that what the kids call it these days I thought they called it fucking."

They had just entered the dining room when she said that, Steve's face was bright red, Bruce spewed half his tea in Clint's face, and Thor looked as confused as he did this morning and Tony just laughed hysterically.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and sex always good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long but really good.

"So does that mean we get to have sex now? Because I find if I'm being accused of having sex, I would actually like to have sex." Tony rambled. Everyone just looked at him.

Steve however tried not to die of embarrassment. They were talking about his sex life or lack of in this case. He should be use to it by now. This century seemed permanently preoccupied with sex.

"Tony are you trying to tell us you didn't sleep with Steve?" Clint asked brashly. 

"Clint, I found out he was gay last night, at the same time he found out he was gay, and even I'm not that much of an asshole."

"You keep saying that, Tony. You are not an asshole. You are a kind and considerate person." Steve said softly. His face still red. And with a spark of courage, he added, "And you give a really good blowjob."

The whole room erupted into laughter, even Tony. He got up from his chair and pulled Steve's neck down and kissed him. "Yes I do." Then softly enough that hopefully only Steve heard, "Are you alright?" 

Steve shrugged one shoulder, it was kind of nice to finally be part of this kind of teasing. Through out the war the men had all joked about conquests, dancing girls they had gotten after hours dances with, some little chippy or another ... it was scandalous but fun. "Not sure it's something I can always tease about, but maybe a little." Steve had rested his hand on Tony's shoulder absently rubbing the fabric. 

The others had turned back to their breakfast giving them the illusion of privacy. Tony set his hand on Steve's hips. "JARVIS," Tony called out.

"Sir?"

"Uh yeah order one each of what I ordered yesterday but flop it, kay?"

"Yes sir."

"Tony what are you doing?" Steve asked in what could be taken for a stage whisper.

"Baby steps, just baby steps.Thanks JARVIS."

"Your happiness, Sir." JARVIS said with as much sarcasm as an AI can muster.

Tony just raised an eyebrow, "Rewriting you JARVIS."

"Yes Sir."

Steve grabbed to plates off the counter and sat down to eat. Tony sat next to him and pushed the food around the plate but Steve only saw him eat one piece of bacon. After ten minutes of that Tony shifted in his chair.

Steve turned to look at him.

"I Uh um I'm gonna go down to the lab. Um yeah things to build, stuff to rebuild." And he was gone.

Steve sat his fork down and tried desperately to not be hurt by Tony's actions. Was he upset that they hadn't had sex, was he upset that they might and it wasn't what he wanted. Was it because Steve was a virgin, or the...the lace. Steve pushed the plate away with a little extra force and it slid half way cross the table. 

That got everyone's attention and his face was red again. He took a deep breath. He couldn't even say the word in his head. God he would be such a bad role model. 

"Steve?" It was Barton who spoke up, a hand on Steve's shoulder. "What ever has you off balance, it's okay. We understand. We all have things that we don't want to talk about, but probably should."

Steve gave a sad laugh. If he talked about this they would take away his shield, his uniform, his rank, his freedom.

"Steve no ones going to take anything from you." Natasha's said softly.

Steve's head snapped up. Three faces of concern looked back at him. "I said that out loud?"

"More of a mumble but yeah." Bruce answered.

Steve dropped his head to the table hard enough to make the dishes bounce. 

"Go speak with Tony. This is a beginning, do not let it become an end so quickly." Thor said.

Steve drug himself from the chair, limb by limb. He was pretty sure he faced Red Skull with more conviction than this. He stopped closed his eyes and pulled every scrap of courage he had, let out his breath and walked to the elevator. When he stood in front of the blacked out lab, it all faded away.

He leaded his head against the door and fell through it. Scrambling to keep his balance he almost fell on Tony.

"I'm sorry, I didn't...wait, the door wasn't locked."

Tony blew out a breath, "No I was just about to go back upstairs. I was a jerk."

"I shouldn't have said the uh..."

"The blow job comment, it's fine. I do." Tony smiled. "No I thought, maybe, I pushed to much. I sort of dragged you into the whole lace and um deceleration thing. I suddenly felt like a class act jerk. I wanted to give you some time to yourself but uh JARVIS said I was being overly cautious."

"If I need time, well when I need time, I'll take it. But I'll let you know."

"I don't want to push you and make you regret anything." Tony said with a light lift of his shoulders. 

"I don't."

"And I want it to stay that way."

"What did you have JARVIS order?"

Tony grinned, "Just a few more things."

Steve shivered, his dick hard. He took a deep breath before asking, "So about the sex?" His face scarlet. 

Tony reached for Steve's hand, treading their fingers together. "It can wait."

"No," Steve shook his head. His stomach churned, it was tight with nerves and anticipation, but it felt good. "I don't want to wait, Tony. I've had these feelings for most of my life. I couldn't accept them, now I don't want to spend my life with just feelings." Steve tried to swallow past the dread, past the thought that Tony didn't want him that way. "If you don't want me, I understand. I wouldn't, I won't say anything about any of this again."

Tony's jaw dropped, he wanted Steve so bad it hurt. His cock had throbbed since he walked into Steve's laundry room. "I do want you, so badly it hurts." Tony moved their hands to his cock, once Steve's hand brushed it, it jumped and he shivered. "I won't push you. You just said it yesterday. You just realized it yesterday. One day...hell half a day isn't enough time."

"Then I'll just make it my mission to turn you on so much you will take me."

"You mean take your virginity." Tony tried to point out. Damn it, he was trying to be a good-guy here. Why wouldn't anyone let him be the good-guy. Clint thought he had already fucked Steve, Natasha though he had broken Steve, Thor wanted him to be Steve's mate without even asking Steve if he wanted him to be. Though the guy just asked him to have sex with him, but honestly it hadn't even been 24 hours since he had said he was gay.

Steve looked at Tony like he looks over a battlefield. He nodded once and pushed Tony into the glass wall, kissing him. It was tentative, but determined. His hands were on Tony's shoulders holding him to the wall but the thumbs rubbed back and forth. Steve's knee had pressed itself between Tony's legs and was very gently rubbing under Tony's balls. His left hand moved down Tony's chest and palmed his pec, the slipped farther down, the thumb tracing back and forth just under Tony's belt line. The kiss was become less tentative, deeper. 

Tony's hand moved to Steve's ass, but Tony didn't remember putting it there, the sound of Steve's moan was what brought it to Tony's attention. The next sound he heard was a whimper of need. This had apparently been brought on by Tony shifting their positions, Steve to the wall, Tony's hands pinning Steve to that wall, Tony's knee between Steve's legs.

Tony kissed down Steve's jaw, nipped at his throat, Steve shuddered and whimpered again, Tony bit harder trying to bruise the skin. He knew it was futile but the gasping breaths Steve was taking made Tony keep trying. 

One of Steve's hands was wrapped up in Tony's t-shirt, the kept trying to grab at the wall, trying to find anything to ground him, to keep him front floating off. Tony felt like heaven, an angel with giant red wings maybe gold fitting -ugh what had he been thinking? Tony's hand was playing his belt buckle, then the button on his khakis, and oh god that was his zipper. Steve did the best he could to take a deep breath. Tony didn't make it easy when he asked, "So if I suck your cock now, will you give me enough time to take you upstairs and do this right or are you determined to be deflowered in my lab?"

Steve dropped his head against the wall, the thud had him cringing, he didn't really feel like breaking the glass right now, if he even could. Taking one more deep breath, "I can wait, we can go now you don't have to -" he was not going to blush again, dang it. "We can just go upstairs."

Tony nodded and kissed Steve lightly on the cheek, "I want you to go to your room and pick a pair. I want to see you in them before we do this. Please. If you don't feel like it, that's fine but I do want to see you in lace again."

Steve swallowed and nodded. He returned Tony's kiss and walked unsteadily to the elevator. 

Tony walked to his work bench and leaned on it. He had to try to calm down, if he went up there right now he would rush and hurt Steve. Not what he wanted. The press seemed to only catch the women he slept with but there had been a fair number of guys in that, most though were bigger sluts than he was. There had only been a few inexperienced one in the mix, but there had never been a virgin. Tony pushed away from the bench to were he kept his scotch, he grabbed the bottle and drank two big gulps straight from the bottle, letting the liquid amber burn down his throat and pool in his stomach. "JARVIS, lock everything down, secure Steve's floor, and unless the world really is ending, I don't want to hear about anything."

"Certainly Sir."

"Oh and uh JARVIS, it my ring still in the box?"

"Yes Sir."

"I know I know." Tony grumbled at the AI. JARVIS disliked his cock ring. Something about Tony drunkenly passing out with it on once. 

Tony took the elevator to his floor and walked straight to the teak wood box on his dresser. It looked like a decoration to anyone not in the know, to those who did, knew it kept the few toys he used. A leather cock ring, two silicone dildos; one smallish, one bigger that the average man, a short flogger, two pairs of leather cuffs, and a length of thin red and gold rope.

He debated on taking the entire box or just the two items he wanted, in the end he took the box, he had asked JARVIS to lock Steve's floor but he had to use the communal elevator. He walked to his nightstand grabbing the fullest bottle and put it in his pocket a long with a handful of condoms. He wasn't optimistic that he would actually need them all, he was forty after all, but then their would be some in both their rooms.

He had dallied long enough. If he took any longer Steve was going to think he had changed his mind. Just as he reached for the door knob JARVIS confirmed his thoughts. "Captain Rogers is checking to see if you are still coming, Sir. I assured him you were en route."

"Thanks JARVIS, I'll explain when I get there."

In under two minutes Tony was kissing Steve again. Steve had brushed his teeth, he was minty, and the sight of Steve had taken Tony's breath away. He had changed out of his street clothes and wore only the red silk panties with a golden bow. He loved seeing Steve in his colors. His vague order to JARVIS earlier had been to order the same material but in blues, with a red gown. He guessed they hadn't come yet.

 

Tony broke the kiss, set the box down and gave Steve a chaste kiss. "I did not change my mind. I was not hesitating, procrastinating, well okay maybe a little procrastination. But it was only so I wouldn't come up here and ravish you like some bad romance novel."

"Could be what I want." Steve mumbled.

"I don't want to overwhelm you the first time. Okay not like that." Tony said. "I want this to be perfect for you."

"Tony, it will be because it's with you. You make everything perfect."

Tony started to shake his head but Steve stopped the movement, placing a hand on each side of his head and kissing him again. One had found Tony's hand and placed it on his hip. Tony got the hint.

Tony walked Steve to few steps to the bed, their pair went down slowly and un-rushed. Tony kept kissing Steve for a few more minutes. The sounds Steve was making was going to be the death of him. He broke the kiss, leaning back. He had been straddling Steve's hips. He didn't want to have a serious talk right now but Steve kept pushing so he was going to have to ask.

"Steve?"

The man in question was only half there. Tony had done such a good job kissing Steve, Steve was half way to orgasmic without even being touched. 

"Steve come on you need to come back just a little, sweetie. Please? I need to talk to you."

"No talking just making love please." Steve whispered, trying to pull Tony back down for more kisses.

"Steve that's what we need to talk about."

Steve shook his head trying to clear it enough to understand what Tony was talking about.

"There you are." Tony kissed Steve's cheek avoiding his lips. "Steve, you keep rushing things. I don't know what you want."

"You." Steve gave Tony a look that said it should have been obvious to the man.

"I get that. But you do get this can go two ways right?"

Steve starred blankly at Tony.

"Right, you don't. Steve," Tony swallowed and tried desperately to calm down, each time he spoke his voice would catch and shake. "Do you want me inside you? Or do you want to be inside me?" His usual conversation in these situations were three words, top or bottom. But Steve would understand those references, soooo.

Steve trembled, his hand shook as he reached for Tony again. "I...I want you," Steve couldn't say it. He felt like an idiot, some wilting violet of a wallflower. 

Tony saw the look in Steve's eyes. He was terrified, not ashamed but something not far off from it. A year ago Steve would have been arrested for everything he was doing right now. There was lust and passion in his eyes to, but he wasn't ready for this.

"Steve. You want to be ready. But you are not ready. You are still scared." Tony whispered, kissing Steve's forehead.

Steve gasped, trying not to cry out at the idea of Tony moving away. "No Tony, I do want this. I do want you." His voice hoarse and gravely.

"Steve you have to be able to talk to me. I don't know what you want. I'm not going to do this until you tell me what 'this' is." 

"I want you."

"But where do you want me Steve? It's not a rhetorical question, it's not a for gone conclusion. I don't mind being the bottom, you being inside me, but I have to know that's what you want."

Steve did understand that, but it wasn't what he wanted. Steve closed his eyes, laid his head on the pillow and took the deepest breath his could, held it for a few seconds then let it out shakily. "I want to feel you inside of me. I want to you to take me."

"Okay." For his deceleration, Steve got another soul searing kiss from Tony. "I know you said in the lab that you would make it your mission to turn me on so much I would take you, but I had to be sure you understood what that meant, or what it could have meant." Tony whispered into Steve's ear, his breath playing over the shell.

"Maybe some day I'll uh well um want to try to maybe um being, the hmm top." Steve stuttered out.

Tony grinned to himself, Steve was a quick learner. "Alright if you think you want to try topping some day, try to pay attention to what I'm going to do to you." Tony kissed Steve's jaw line and down to the crook of his neck. "Did I mention I love seeing my colors on you? It damn near made me come just from seeing you in them."

"Maybe I'll have to get some red shirts to wear."

"Oh no. You are not wear a red shirt, not having you die on your first away mission."

"I got that one." Steve moaned out, Tony had picked that second to finally touch Steve's cock.

"Who showed you the blasphemous Star Trek?"

"Natasha," Steve sighed.

"Star Wars is much better."

"Both if them are good, just in different ways," Steve's voice had fluctuated about five octaves during that sentence. 

Tony just chuckled, "And I haven't even touched your skin yet."

Steve was panting, he knew he was going to come soon. He could feel everything coiling up in his stomach, the flame spreading up his spine. He felt like a teenager, hard from a good strong breeze.

"You know I think it's funny."

Steve thrashed his head from side to side and ground out the word, "What?"

"You mumble to yourself, I think you think your thinking it but you are actually saying it."

Steve's face was red again, he could feel it. "I did that earlier. Before I came down."

"Hmm you'll have to tell me later what you said." Tony kissed Steve again, he couldn't help himself. Steve's lips were mad for kissing. He would love to thank Dr. Erskine for that, but he had seen Steve pre-serum, they were just as kissable then.

Steve dropped his head back on to the pillow trying to breath. Tony stole his breath every time he kissed him. He felt Tony move away and started to misinterpret until he watched Tony pull his shirt off. Steve gently reached out for a scar on Tony's shoulder, it wasn't the one he wanted to touch but he wasn't sure how Tony was about the scar around the reactor. 

"Does it bother you? I can put my shirt -"

"No. No, don't. It's fine." Steve grabbed Tony's hand that had reached for the shirt. Steve picked up the shirt, balled it up and threw it across the room. 

"Okay, no shirt." Tony laughed. "Skins it is."

"Can I touch..."

"Yeah you can."

Steve let his hand drift to the light. He wasn't sure what he expected, but the coolness wasn't it, light meant heat.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Steve sat up and held Tony tight enough he would have to give it some serious thought to move, then he kissed the cool light. 

Tony didn't even think to move, just waited to see what Steve would do.

"It is beautiful. I hate that it's there, but I love that it keeps you here."

Tony shook his head, dislodging the memories of its creation. He smoothed down the back of Steve's hair that was in disarray. Clearing his throat, he pushed Steve back down to the bed.

The bit of conversation had lessened the urgency for Steve. Tony pushed away again and Steve knew he was coming back, so he waited.

Tony pulled a bottle out if his pocket and a strip of condoms. Steve watched both be set on his bedside table. He watched Tony pick up the wooden box he had set down earlier. He watched him open the box, squeezing the front and back on both ends, he heard a little pop and watched Tony lift the lid away. What was inside made Steve shiver. Tony got up and unbuttoned his pants, they slid to the floor and Steve could see the dark spot where Tony's dick had been leaking. Steve rolled to his side, he tentatively reached out and traced the ridged line behind the dark blue fabric.

"I never really thought of you as a boxers kind of guy."

"So you've thought of what my underwear?"

Steve nodded once.

"Always a good thing in a mate." Tony quipped, using Thor's term. "My underwear change depending on mood, and clothing requirements of the day. Some of my jeans require something a little skimpier, some of my suits something a little more fitted." Tony shrugged.

Steve watched again as Tony pulled out a leather strap, he wasn't sure what it was for. But was shown quickly after Tony asked him to pull his cock out. Steve blushed at the word. He hadn't updated his vocabulary to fit that in yet.

Once Tony's length was in his hand, it's velvety warmth laid across his palm, Tony reached for himself and wrapped the strap around his cock behind his balls, snapping it closed tight enough Steve was worried.

"Tony is that safe?"

"Not one word JARVIS. Yes it is if I don't leave it on to long."

"You've left it on to long?" An eyebrow raised, in response. 

"Let's just leave it at it bad time in my life. Was never repeated and won't be repeated today. It's just to help me take care of you first."

Steve traced the leather, it was almost body temperature, but it felt soft and maybe comfortable. 

"Though if you keep that up it will not help at all."

Steve pulled his hand away, but made sure to trail his fingers down the shaft as he did.

"You are going to kill me." Tony pulled the smaller of the two plugs out of the box, he looked down at Steve, half shook his head and put it back. "Doubt your up to that yet." Tony kissed Steve again, hovering over him. "Have you ever touched yourself here?" Tony asked tracing Steve's hole though the red panties.

Steve shivered and arched up into Tony's chest. "Noooo." Steve drew out the word turning it into a plea.

Tony reached for the bottle and opened it. "If anything hurts, feels off, uncomfortable or you plain just don't want to say something. Don't tough it out. This is about what feels good, not putting up with it."

Steve nodded, to wired to talk.

Tony gently pressed against Steve but not enough to push in. He did this for a few minutes, kissing Steve, whispering against his lips. Whispering, how beautiful he was, how strong, how brave. When Steve was relaxed, Tony moved the fabric to the side and pressed in just enough to feel the muscles give. Steve moaned deeply. Tony watched Steve's cock leak a large slick of pre-cum. 

He pulled his hand away and pulled the band of the panties down past the quivering cock. "Lift up, I love seeing you like this, but I have to take them off." 

Steve nodded and awkwardly lifted his hips. He watched as Tony pulled the red away from his body, setting it to the side where Steve could see them if he wanted to. The hand returned, this time cool with liquid. 

Tony watched Steve's face as he pressed in, Steve's head thrashed and his hand scratched at the fabric under them. "To much?" Tony asked.

"Not enough," Steve gasped out.

Tony pressed in deeper, eliciting a whimper. "More." Steve keened.

Adding more lube, Tony added a second finger, carefully stretching Steve. 

Moaning, Steve had gone stone still. " I can't, no... more, just more."

Tony chuckled, Steve was begging, but Tony was pretty sure Steve didn't know he was saying a word. He was leery to add a third so quickly but Steve was opening up for him so nicely. Tony vaguely wondered if it had to do with the serum, but Steve's ass was pliant and gave with almost no work. He had mixed feelings about it, on one hand he could get this ring off sooner and make love to Steve, on the other, he couldn't show Steve what needed to be done for him when Steve decided to see the other side of the coin.

Tony grabbed the strip of condoms and made to tear one of but a hand on his wrist stopped him. He looked at Steve, the question in his eyes, and on his lips.

"I want to feel you."

"Steve, it's better-"

"I can't get sick. Not that you are. SHEILD wouldn't let you in the field if you were."

"Honey, STD's wouldn't effect my ability to fight. Well most of them wouldn't."

Steve guessed STD's were the same as VD, so didn't ask. He pulled the condom free of Tony's hand and set it back on the table. "I just want you."

Tony nodded and kissed Steve. "I can't seem to keep my lips off of you."

"I think that's fine. Might have to in a battle though." Steve offered off-handedly. 

"Faceplate," was all Tony offered as a rebuttal.

Steve chuckled lightly, but it morphed into a hiss as Tony pressed his cock to Steve's entrance. He didn't try to push in, just his head against Steve's ass.

"To much to soon?" Tony asked.

"Still not enough. Please Tony, I can't wait anymore. It's been years please."

"Decades really, but I get the point." 

"I don't want you to get the point, I want it..." Steve groaned, trying to press down onto Tony's dick. 

Tony quirked an eyebrow but pushed slowly into Steve. Steve went still again, except for his hands, they pulled the sheets hard enough the elastic popped off the top edges and Steve bunched the extra into his hands.

"Does it hurt?"

"Nooooo, God no it feels so good, so wonderful. To much, going to...I think I'm going to come."

"Then come for me."

"No I want to come with you." Again Steve's voice goes through several octaves in a single sentence.

"Then come." Tony adjusted his angle to make sure he brushed Steve's prostrate, the second he felt Steve tip over the edge, Tony popped the ring and came with Steve, riding Steve's orgasm out.


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost an hour before the pair woke up from their orgasm induced nap. Steve woke first to the feeling of Tony's breath on his shoulder. He looked over and found Tony's face smashed against his shoulder. It looked as if he stayed where he landed when he came.  
Steve moved Tony over onto the bed, in what he hoped was a more comfortable position. He watched Tony sleep, he knew he should get up and clean up but he was to content. His body relaxed and languid for the first time in history.

"You're thinking."

"Actually no. I was not thinking a single thought."

"Mmhmm. Why are you awake? You should still be blissed out." Tony grumbled.

"I am. I'm just blissfully awake."

"Mmhmm. So are you going to tell me what you thought/mumbled?" Tony asked raising up to lean on one elbow. 

"What? Oh that." Steve asked but then Tony's words made sense. "I uh said something about if I talked about this they would take away my shield, uniform, rank, and probably my freedom."

"What was the this?"

Steve swallowed, "The lace."

"You can say it." Tony smiled and brushed a hand across Steve's cheek.

Steve shrugged with a half a shoulder. He smoothed out a wrinkle in the sheets to have something to do with his hand. Tony stilled it with his own. 

"No one would take anything from you. There will always be assholes, but it is not like it was in the forties. Even then I'm sure there was a whole counter-culture scene somewhere. You just didn't know the right people to find it. There are places you or we could go that wouldn't bat an eye at anything you wore or did."

"I don't think a sex club is a place I want to go Tony."

"No and I would never take you to one. I'd never get you out of there. They'd have you up on a pedestal so fast and have everybody worshipping you like Thor before we could make it in the door. No there are fetish clubs for just show, no sex."

"How do you know all these thing Tony? You know what never mind. I don't want to know."

Tony smiled, "A lot of it is just talk. People can't keep their mouths shut when they drink. But I've been to a couple just to see what can be seen. And well playboy..."

Steve nodded, "Maybe some day."

Steve's stomach decided that the dead silence was a good time to growl. Loudly. 

Tony rolled on to his back and laughed. Steve turned bright red and buried his face in the pillow.

"Come on let's go feed that."

Steve sighed but got up. He trudged into the bathroom and clean himself, wincing a little when he moved wrong.

"Was I to rough?" Tony asked the look on his face solemn for once.

"No, just um you know. Tender. I'll be fine soon. It's not like you could actually damage me." Steve said softly.

"Not physically."

Steve pulled Tony to him. "Not at all. I've seen you. At first I expected you to laugh and tell everyone, because that's what people do. But I knew when you had put them away before getting Bruce that you would never do anything to hurt me. You kept your promise to me about a piece of material with holes sewn in it."

"I do try to keep my promises. Try mind you. Sometimes I get wrapped up in my own head and get sidetracked. But I don't forget them I just sort of misplace them." Tony sounded wistful.

Steve chuckled, "Yeah we all know. Let's go find food. You know I think this is all I've done all day, change clothes, talk about feelings, sex and look for food."

"You did spar with Nat."

"So semi-productive." Steve relented. 

It was close to dinner when Steve appeared in the dinning room again. JARVIS had waylaid Tony with a call he had to take from Pepper about the last Board of Directors meeting.

Natasha watched him walk in and Thor handed him a plate piled high with spaghetti Bolognese. Steve nodded his thanks and sat down at the table, but he must have winced because the second Tony walked in the room Natasha yelled at him.

"You broke Steve."

"I did not brake him. There is nothing wrong with him." Tony growled. He was not doing this again.

"Bullshit Stark. He fucking walks like he's still got your dick shoved up his ass and he winced when he sat down. Didn't anyone teach you how to fuck a virgin?" She all but bellowed. 

The only sound that could be heard in the room was Steve's groan and his head hitting the table again. "JARVIS?"

"Yes Captain Rogers?"

"You have defense weapons in here right? Can you shoot me with one please? Right here." Steve pointed to the back of his head.

"I could aim for Agent Romanoff but I'm afraid she will rip out a circuit." JARVIS added his sarcasm, in hopes to lighten the mood.

The joke surprised everyone enough Tony was able to surprise The Black Widow. He grabbed her arm and twisted up and had her down before she could react. It actually startled Tony that he had been able to pull the move off on that particular team member.

"Steve is not ready for this. He may never be ready for this style of bonding. And if you give him reason to doubt himself again we will be looking for a new female insect because I will bury you. He did not grow up like us. To him it's been immoral and illegal his whole life. Stop fucking with me by fucking with him."

"Tony, it's alright." Steve said pulling on Tony's shoulder. 

"No it's not." Tony said not budging. 

"I'm sorry Steve. I'm sorry Tony. I won't bring it up again." Natasha said very slowly and very clearly.

Tony let go and walked away, Steve tried to follow but Tony shook his head. "Eat your starving. I'm going to the workshop."

Steve decided to give Tony enough time to cool down, so he sat down and eat.

The dinner was quiet and strained. Steve pushed his plate away and dropped his head to the table again. "This is exactly what I didn't want to happen." He made sure he talked loud enough so they didn't think he was thinking out loud again.

"It's going to take some getting use to." Clint offered. "We have to find the right level of teasing."

"I am not sure there is one with Tony. He is very protective of you Steve." Thor said.

"Yeah I know. Look, Tony kinda knows something else, I'm a little, um well, that I'm dealing with and he's sort of over reacting because of that. Because he knows it's not something I can deal with right now. Or maybe ever."

Steve sat up but still didn't look anyone in the face. His face was beet red again.

"Steve honestly nothing you could tell us would make us think any less of you. We don't care if you have a kink. So long as it's not anything, you know illegal, kids or something." Clint spoke again.

"No. God no. It's just difficult for me to accept being from..." Steve trailed off. 

"Okay it's not being gay. So something that carried over from the 40's." Natasha said.

"No guys please don't try and guess. I'm not up for hearing what cornball things you might think we were into in the 40's." Steve smiled but his heart felt lighter that they didn't seem to care.

"Oh come on, Tony's not here to go ballistic. One guess each." Clint tried.

Steve shook his head. "Fine. I'm going to regret this. I know I am."

"A foot fetish." Clint started out the guesses.

"No." Steve laughed at that one.

Bruce tried next, "Leather."

"Uh no. I kind of already wear that. Wouldn't be much of a secret if that was a turn on for me." Steve chuckled his face heating up. No way his uniform would hide his hard on.

Thor tried with a random guess, since he was not knowledgeable about what would have carried over, "Bondage?"

"Wow. You guys are killing me here." Steve answered with another head shake. "Natasha your last."

"I know I started it but I'm not sure I want to even try. Tony is going to be pissed at me for a long time."

"He has nothing to be angry about. I'll remind him."

"Still. I don't know." She sighed but with a hand wave and a shrug she said, "What's bridged seven decades? Hell I don't... lace, girl's clothes or something."

Steve went stone still. No Natasha couldn't have said it as the first in her guess. 

"Shit. No. Damn it Steve, Stark is going to kill me."

Steve swallowed. "Um no. I said I'd tell him he doesn't have anything to be mad about. And I will."

"That's why you were so upset yesterday." She figured out. "Tony found out and confronted you."

"No he didn't. Well yes he found out but he didn't confront me. He uh was very...sweet, actually." Steve ran a hand over his face to wipe away the cold sweat that had built up on it. "No ones known my entire life." Steve said softly. "I think Bucky maybe. But um know one knew."

"Until I walked in while he was doing his laundry and it was on top of the basket." Tony said from the door arms crossed and a look of anger on his face.

"I thought we were the spies." Clint said as he grabbed his chest to keep his heart in it from Tony sneaking up on them.

"Pay back. I'm the one with the heart condition."

"They wanted to try and guess the other thing I was trying to deal with. I didn't think that any of them would guess." Steve explained.

"Look we don't know which one it is, I said couple things. And it could just be related to one of those." Natasha said hands up in defense.

"I told you they wouldn't care." Tony said dropping into the chair next to Steve.

"I know."

"Are you going to clarify or let them wonder?"

"You just want me to say it out loud." 

"True. It's a simple word. Hell, only one syllable even."

Steve nodded, "Could just show them." 

"You up for that?" Tony asked an eyebrow raised.

"No."

"Stop stalling then."

Steve really just wanted to stick his tongue out at Tony, but he wasn't six anymore. "I like l...a...ce." Steve drew out the word lace into three syllables, just because that's how many it took to get it off his tongue.

"Well shit so Caps got a soft side. Who cares?" Barton said. "Fuck that's nothing. I do like leather. On my wrists and ankles and around my neck and big riding crop across my back."

"Ah so my guess should have been to you." Thor said a smile playing over his features.

"What about you blondie, what's your playtime like?" Clint countered. 

"I'd rather have the crop in my hand. I have tried most everything found on both worlds. There are few things that I have no wish to repeat." 

"So Thor is the kinkiest of us all. Why does that not surprise me?" Bruce said.

"What's yours then doc?" Natasha said.

"Oh no. I don't have one. A sex life that is. It's not safe for me. Elevated heart rate..." Bruce left that though hanging.

"Natasha you started it." Tony said.

"It's stupid."

"Oh no you don't, come on." Clint said.

Natasha made a face and took a drink of her wine before she spoke. "Accents."

"You have a voice kink?" Tony asked.

"Yes. I can do any accent on the planet and even do Thor's, but I like hearing them call out my name." 

"Well it's simple and easily found." Bruce offered.

"Your last Tony." Clint said.

"True. But like Thor there isn't much on this world I won't do. Though my current favorite is a certain person in a material with holes sewn in it."

"I got that one." Steve said blushing. 

"Good." Tony kissed Steve lightly on the cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long dry spell on this story.
> 
> I guess I owe you all a jacuzzi and a massage.
> 
> Read, you'll understand. :)

The rest of them smiled at the sweet kiss between the two and tell a few of their more laid back stories, keeping the details to a minimum to keep Steve's face from catching on fire. 

Natasha told about a mark she was stealing secrets from that had the best voice, he had a Columbian accent, while not her favorite, the voice itself had been, and still was. 

Bruce told about his first time with Betty before the accident. How he tried to be romantic, nice dinner, wine, candles, flowers, and her dad had called before the first kiss was finished.

Thor told of the first time he decided to sleep with a man, they fought to see who would be taken. Thor said it was one of the few times his hadn't faught with every ounce of power he possessed. He chuckled and said that it was like cinnamon pop tarts, not something he wanted often, but on occasions it was just what sounded the best.

Clint decided to go with, as he put it, his most vanilla story. The first time he'd gone to a sex club, he was undercover. He was trying to get Intel on some South African slave trader who preferred his sex slaves to be blond and male. Clint made sure he got picked and found the he didn't mind getting his back marked by the right hand, unfortunately that particular right hand was attached to a scum bag of a human being. 

Tony refrained and said that to many of his sex stories were on YouTube so he wasn't going to bother.

Steve chuckled and mumbled something about maybe watching for pointers. Everyone turned to him mouth open in surprise. "What? Yes, I've watched porn." He grumbled out load. "I'm not as sheltered as you all seem to think I am."

"Fine first kiss?" Natasha said.

"Alice Mayville. Tall, red head, curves that didn't stop. Very nice gams, legs I mean legs." Steve back pedaled a little. 

"USO girl?" Bruce asked.

Steve shrugged but then nodded. "Was right before we shipped out to Italy. I still, well most of the time I was thinking about Peggy but I didn't think I'd ever see her again, so..." Steve shrugged again.

"Steve Rogers kisses and tells." Tony joked.

Steve smiled and said, "Other first kiss, Tony Stark, brunette with different kinds of curves."

"Well. I suppose." Tony said looking down his body. Then he said, "I just realized I totally did everything backwards."

Steve tipped his head sideways in confusion.

"Uh I um, that first night, I never kissed you."

Steve's face went instant scarlet. "Oh."

Clint looked between the two and added things up, 

"Holy shit, Stark. You mean you gave Cap a blow job before you ever kissed him?"  
Steve chocked and wished the conversation had stopped about five minutes ago.

"Don't worry Cap. We've all had relationships that started out a little sideways." Clint offered.

Steve hid his face in his hands. He was never going to leave his room again.

"Hey least your first time wasn't as a mission." Natasha said. 

"Not helping. Wasn't my first...never mind." Steve dropped his head onto the back of the chair.

"Was with a guy." Clint chuckled.

"Alright Cap. Out with it, no details needed." Tony said. "What have you done?"

"Tony."

"Come on. Just a quick list."

Steve shook his head. He roughed up his hair, took a deep breath, "Kissed a girl, had sex with a girl, kissed a girl, kissed a girl, got a blow job, kissed a boy, slept with a boy." He rushed it all together.

"Hm, kissed three women. Maybe you should try a couple more guys. See if I am really your taste."

Steve knew what Tony was trying to do, he could see the glint of mischief in Tony's eyes. "Thor, are you sure your brother's not lose?"

"No he is still in his prison." Thor asked confused. 

"He's just trying to figure out what I'm up to." Tony said with a chuckle. 

"What are you up to?" Bruce asked.

Tony smiled, "Seeing if he'll kiss me again to shut me up."

Steve laughed, "You could have just asked." He pulled Tony from his chair into his lap and kissed him. While the kiss was chaste and Steve was sure it wasn't what Tony had had in mind, he held him tight anyways and kissed him.

They broke to a couple cat calls for Clint and a resounding laughter from Thor, Steve's face was only a little bit red.

"Movie night?" Bruce asked.

It wasn't per say, but they were all in the tower, so movie night it became. Tony commandeered the night and cued up The Goodbye Girl.

"Okay so next time, Some Like It Hot." Natasha demanded. 

Steve pushed down the anxiety that bubbled up when he and Tony curled around each other on the couch. It was allowed now, he could do this. Tony must of felt how tense he was because he started rubbing his hand up and down the arm that Steve had wrapped around him. Steve took a few deep breaths and tried to remember what he use to do when his asthma was trying to get the better of him, or when his heart tried. Eventually he was able to relax, though he never really paid attention to the movie. Instead he was to caught up in the feeling of Tony curled up in front of him on the couch, one foot tucked between Steve's ankles. Steve spent the whole time committing the feeling of Tony's warmth to memory. He tried to memorize the way Tony smelt, the way the scars around the reactor felt against his palm, the way Tony's hair felt against his cheek when he laughed. He tried to burn the sound of Tony's laugh in to his memory as well. The sound of his quick chuckle and his true full laugh. He'd heard the fake one more than once, it always hurt Steve to know that Tony's life had been such a mess he had to have a media laugh. 

When the movie ended, Steve was lightly dozing. 

"Oh come on we watched that for you, Cap." Barton grumbled.

Steve jerked a little at the sound of his name. "Um sorry, been kinda a long couple a days." 

"It's late, let the old guy teenager get in his nap." Tony snickered.

Steve shook his head. That was never going to go away now. 

"Nope."

Steve stilled and looked at Tony, who'd turned around so he was facing Steve. "You did it again."

"What is going on that I can't keep a thought to myself all of the sudden?" Steve groaned out load. 

Tony offered, "Stress. Give it a couple of days and you'll quit." 

Steve nodded, pushing on Tony's shoulder gently. "Need to get up." Tony got up but held out a hand for Steve, "Pretty sure I out weight you." Tony shrugged. Steve almost pulled Tony back down into his lap but he really needed to go to the bathroom. Steve took his hand and let Tony pull him from the couch. He dropped a kiss on Tony's cheek then pushed past him. "Be right back."

Tony bit off the laugh as Steve quick marched in the direction of the bathroom. He leaned against the doorway and waited for Steve to come back. He needed to go to the workshop and finish a couple projects, but he didn't want to just disappear on Steve. He didn't think the solider would take it very well.

Steve reappeared and slouched against the other wall, "Guessing you've got some work you've been neglecting."

Tony shook his head, "Nt neglecting. Had to wait for fabrication to render a few pieces. Should be about done. But I didn't want you to think I was just bailing on you."

Steve nodded then shrugged, "I get it. Go. I'm going to hit the sack anyways. Apparently having an emotional crisis is a little tiring."

Tony stepped over to Steve, putting his hand on Steve cheek. "No crisis. Epiphany. Epiphanies are fun, you get to say things like EUREKA! Oh and I like lace." 

Steve chuckled, "Alright, epiphanies are tiring."

Tony kissed Steve lightly, "Good night Steve." Tony started to walk away but Steve caught his hand. When Tony turned back Steve's face was red again and he was doing the little swallowing thing Tony had noticed when he did when he was trying to work up the nerve to ask for something.

"When you're done, you could come back to my room." At just over a whisper, Steve added, "If you wanted."

Tony turned back, pulling Steve in for a hug, it felt a little foreign still to be this much smaller then his partner. Yes, Pepper was taller than him but not broader. "I'll see what time I finish up. Thank you for the offer."

"It could be open ended, if you-"

"Wanted." Tony finished and watched Steve blush even harder. "Go to bed." Tony smiled. This time when he walked away Steve let his wrist fall away.

Tony didn't end up in Steve bed that night it the next three. Tony wasn't sure how much sleep he got but it was all at his bench trying to finish the prototype clean energy generators for small villages in outlying areas. On the fifth day though he woke up in his bed, his shoes and socks missing, his shirt gone and the button and zipper loosened on his grease smeared jeans. Groggily he sat up, listening barley to Jarvis telling him the time, date, blah blah blah. "Wasn't I in the lab?"

"You fell asleep and then fell off your stool. Captain Rogers brought you to your room, undressed you to your current state and then left you to sleep, twelve hours ago."

"Uh hate to ask this, how many days gave I been in the shop?"

"It has been 98 hours since you last saw Captain Rogers."

"Crap."

"I believe a stronger word maybe warranted in this situation, Sir."

"How many times did you try to shut me out of the system."

"Six, Sir."

"Fuck."

"That is an appropriate word for the situation."

"Did I finish them?"

"Nearly, sir. Four circuit boards need minor soldering and instillation. The demonstration is not for four days. There is sufficient time to complete the work and test them."

"Right, shower and then see how much Steve hates me." Tony cringed when Jarvis didn't contradict the statement. He decided to be quick about everything and not make it a hundred hours before he saw Steve. He showered, shaved, cleaned up his beard in fifteen minutes. While he was getting dressed he asked Jarvis where Steve was. The AI's answer didn't surprise Tony. 

He took a deep breath and walked over to Steve. Off to the side was a crumbled heavy bag and a speed bag. Tony's heart sank. One week and he'd fucked up things already. He was positive it was a new record.

"Guess I didn't design the bags to withstand super solider boyfriend anger."

"Is that what we are?" Steve voice was flat, his breath a little labored. 

Tony wanted to scream. Steve knew he got caught up in builds, they all did. Tony took a chance and stepped between Steve and the bag. Steve pulled short, panting.

"If you want us to be." Steve started to say something but Tony held up his hand. "But you have to remember one thing. I'm not exactly normal. I've got a thousand things running around up here." Tony tapped his temple. "And sometimes they sort of take over. I didn't even know how long I'd been down there until Jarvis told me, twenty minutes ago."

Steve deflated. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I'm the fuck up."

"I've been so angry at you these last few days. I may have waited up for you the first couple of nights."

Tony felt like a heel. "Shit. I'm so sorry Steve. I'm a lousy boyfriend. Ask Pepper. Or no don't." Tony back peddled. "I can't even say it won't happen again." 

"We'll just have to figure it out when it happens."

"Have you eaten? We could go out. We could go to that diner you like. The one with the apple pie?"

"Tony it's nine in the morning."

"So no pie, pancakes. Wait when did you sleep last?"

Jarvis, the wonderful AI he is, answered for Steve. "The captain has not slept in 36 hours and has been in the gym for 11."

"Damn it." Tony cursed. "Don't let me fuck up your life Steve. I'm really not worth it."

Steve had turned to grab a towel but whirled back at Tony's declaration. "Maybe you are to me."

"Then come and yell at me. Don't come in here and kill yourself over my stupid brain."

"Thought it was a genius brain? And it's not like this is going to kill me Tony."

Tony saw the tremor running through Steve's body. His adrenaline was starting to drop now that he'd stopped punch and muscle fatigue was setting in. "Come on, shower, food and nap. Least when I go rabbit hole I don't physical work myself into a coma."

"Just mentally exhaust yourself, Sir." Jarvis helpfully added as they entered the showers. Tony pointedly ignored him, helping Steve pull off his gym clothes, the tremor turning into full shaking. 

Tony thought the jacuzzi would probably help Steve's tired muscles. "Do you wanna try the jacuzzi? You could rest in there for a bit while I got you a snack."

"Sure." The pair shuffled over to the sunk in jacuzzi and Steve sank slowly into the heated waters. 

"Preferences? On food." Tony clarified. 

"No not really. But one of those drinks that Bruce gets for me?"

"Got it. Try not to drow- I'm not finishing that." Tony said spinning on his heel and fleeing from room.

Steve let out a half hearted chuckle. "Think I might need a but more room and water," he said to himself. He let his head drop back onto the padded edge and felt some of the tension bleed off. This whole thing was just him over reacting. He knew Tony lost track of time in the shop. Knew he'd go for days and not sleep, not eat anything but those odd smoothies Dumm-y made him and drink nothing but coffee. 

It had just hurt a bit when he'd done just after them sleeping together. Steve had tried not to take it personally... he just hadn't succeeded at it. He still felt like that skinny kid from Brooklyn more than he didn't. The kid everyone looked past and through. 

Tony came back five minutes later, a platter full of fried chicken, pasta salad, five sandwiches, grapes, at least two apples cut up from the size of the pile, carrots, celery and a coupe little ramekins. Steve guessed they had ranch or something to dip the veggies in. Tony set the platter down and Steve saw a mound of potato chips as well.

"You said a snack." Steve laughed. 

"Wasn't sure what you'd be hungry for." Tony answered with a shrug. 

"Any one of those would have been fine." Steve reached for the bunch of grapes since they were closest. And got his hand smacked. He raised an eye brown up in confusion. 

"I want to make it up to you," Tony said picking up the purple bunch instead. "Let me feed you?"

Steve stared, was Tony serous? He was a little tired but he could eat a handful of grapes.

"Please. Just lay back and... chew." Tony ended with a wince at the lame statement. 

Steve wasn't sure what to make of this, he wanted to bristle at the thought that Tony might think he wasn't capable, but it sort of sounded nice. Tony had ignored him for almost a week. If Tony wanted to grovel a bit and feed him then he'd try it. 

An hour later he was glad he had. Other than the pasta salad everything ended up being very easy to eat from Tony's finger. He'd felt a little decadent but in truth it was out weighted by the feeling of being cared for. Tony had started running hid fingers through Steve hair a minute ago and Steve was having a hard time not falling asleep. 

"Hey, big guy, maybe we should get you out of there before you shrink huh? Not that I'd mind, before you; cute. But I think the others might get a bit mad at me." 

"Suppose."

"Come on. Out of the comfy water."

Steve climbed out and groaned, he felt like he weighted a ton. His muscles were tired from the work out, then added to that was an hour of floating. 

"We'll go back to your room and I'll give you a massage. You'll feel better. And if you fall asleep, your in your own bed." Tony grabbed a terry cloth robe off a hook for Steve and helped him pull it on. He sent Steve up to his room to get comfortable while he looked around for the massage oil Natasha used on him the last time he'd gotten thrown around like a rag doll.

When he joined Steve he found him laid out on his stomach, head pillowed on his arms, his eyes fluttering closed, then blinking open again. He gently climbed o to the bed and poured the warming lotion into his hands and warmed it up a bit before letting it pool in the valley of Steve's spine. He set the bottle between he legs so his body heat would warm it for he next pour.

Tony carefully worked out every kink Steve had put in his body because of Tony's stupid genius brain. Tony was sure he'd woken him up when he asked Steve to roll onto his back but Steve didn't say a word. Simply flipped over and settled into the bed, uncaring that he was naked. Tony swallowed down the lust that flared at seeing Steve's half hard cock laying on his hip. Instead he focused on giving him the best foot massage. 

That pretty much backfired when Steve let out a long moan as Tony found a particularly sensitive spot and watched Steve's cock go from half hard to full hard in an instant.

"Oh God, what was that?" Steve moaned when Tony pressed his thumb in the same spot.

Tony blinked, he'd given Pepper dozens of foot massages over the years. She always wore those giant tiny heels. She'd never once reacted like that. Tony cleared his throat, "Erogenous zone. All the nerves in your body end at your brain and your feet."

"Um it's uh very, I don't even have a word for it." Steve moaned out the word 'it'. Tony was working that spot again.

"I can stop. Go on to another part."

"No," Steve gasped, "no, it fine, good, mmmm, great." He sighed. 

Tony watched the goofy smile bloom across Steve's face. Tony wondered if it was great enough to actually get Steve off. He switched to the other foot after a few minutes and got a few renewed moans but that was all. He'd kind of created a new problem with it though. It'd been good enough to make Steve hard and good enough to make him start panting and thrashing a little. 

"Hm, Tony. I um..."

"Yeah see that sweetie. Do you want me to do something about it?"

Steve nodded. "Don't care what."

"Dealers choice huh?" Tony smiled too. "You up for anything?"

"Obviously." 

"Cheeky bastard." Tony shifted up and kissed Steve. Tony made quick work of getting his pants open, pushed down and off, then he poured more of the oil in his hand and wrapped it around both their cocks spreading the oil over them. The warming took him a bit by surprise but it wasn't enough to burn. Steve gasped and whimpered at the touch. Tony let his weight drop down and started to gently rub along Steve's cock.

"Oh, oh. Oh bloody hell." Steve moaned into the kiss.

"Pretty much." Tony answered. 

"Na, na gonna lassst." Steve slurred out.

"Don't. I'm not either."

A handful of thrusts had Steve going board stiff and groaning out his orgasm. The warm fluid gushing between them had Tony adding to the white mess the next.

They panted through the aftermath, but Tony's arms finally gave out after the massage and holding up his body weight. 

Once Tony stopped panting he cleared his throat again and said, "That's called frottage by the way."

"Hm, kay. The foot thing part of it?"

"Nope. Just the rubbing."

"Hm, kay." Steve drug a hand up and dropped it over Tony's back. "Stay?"

"As soon as I clean us up." Tony shambled off the bed to the bathroom, returning with a warm washcloth. 

Steve tried to reach for it but Tony move it out of reach and shook his had. "Still on bad boyfriend duty."

"You're not a bad boyfriend, just a busy one." 

"Nope. That was bad. One day busy, two days maybe. Four well five with sleep, bad. Especially after only two days since starting anything."

Steve was to tired and to relaxed to try to argue. "Later. Sleep now."

Tony walked away just enough to chuck the rag into the bathroom, along the edge of the shower so neither would step on it then tumbled back into bed with Steve. 

"I agree with sleep." Both men are asleep before their next breath.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a week before they got to talk. Tony had to finish the prototype generators, then Steve got called on a mission, then Tony had to do a hop over to west coast to handle some SI business. 

When they were finally in the same time zone and awake at the same time, Steve drug Tony into his workshop and asked Jarvis to make sure they weren't interrupted, baring world invasion.

"Last week." Steve started, but put his hand over Tony's mouth because he had a feeling he'd never get to finish if he didn't, "last week, was more about me and my mess of insecurities than you being bad boyfriend. You have a company to run." Steve acquiesced at the look on Tony's face, "okay R&D to oversee," Pepper ran SI. "You take care of our gear, our weapons, your gear, your company, and a thousand other things I know nothing about. I didn't let myself think about that. I let all of the bad double dates Bucky use to drag me on come back, all the fights I got into just to prove I was man enough, to pop up. I felt invisible again and I reacted badly. In the end I hurt myself more than you did." Steve let his hand drop away.

"Okay, that was really weird, by the way." Tony said after he licked his lips, replacing the moisture leeched away by Steve extra hot palm. "I'm sorry that you went through that though. Because it wasn't, well it was self-inflicted, but I created the situation that let you. Pepper was use to it because she worked for me for so many years before we ever got together. She already had an immunity to my flights of... whatever. It was harder after-" Tony tapped the reactor, "Afghanistan. It happened more because it was my way of dealing with the cave and Obadiah. Then it tapered off, then we tapered off. If I go dark side of the moon again, I don't, come visit me, bug me, drag me out. There are time I could have stopped but it was easier to keep going. Maybe I need to be reminded that I don't have to keep going?"

"I can do zat." Steve smiled, doing a wonderful impersonation of a very young Pavol Chekov. 

Tony moaned, "Oh God, she showed you another one." 

"Chris Pine's kinda cute." Steve answered.

Tony shook his head. "You seen the pictures of him and Zachary Quinto together?"

"No."

"Jarvis, hit me." Tony called out. Several pictures popped up next to the two men. 

"Wow."

"Yep. Eye candy for ever gay man and straight woman on the planet. Hell the galaxy since we know it's inhabited now." Tony nodded. 

"Are they a..."

"No, Zachary Quinto is gay. Chris Pine is probably a little flexible." 

"Hmm, they make a really nice couple." Steve turned back to Tony, "Are we okay?"

"Yes. If you're okay, then we're okay."

"We're okay. Can I kiss you?"

"Yes." Tony laughed, pulling Steve down the few inches that separated them.

Steve changed tactics and picked Tony up setting him on the bench behind him. 

"Wow, that was a little more fun than I thought it'd be." Tony mumbled against Steve's lips.

"Hmm, I have a surprise for you." Steve whispered before stepping back. 

"What's that?"

Steve took a deep breath and pulled his shirt out of his pants and over his head. Underneath was a satin tank top in gold, when he stepped out of his shoes and pushed his pants down Tony gasped at the red satin boy shorts under them. 

"Holy shit."

Steve shook his head at the declaration. "That a good shit or a bad shit?"

"Goo-" Tony coughed and had to shake his head before he continued, "Good."

Steve stepped closer to Tony. "I wore something everyday. Um not in uniform but."

"So proud of you." Tony pulled Steve the last few inches, running his hands down Steve's slippery sides. "You're amazing."

Steve shrugged, "I tried to focus on how it made me feel rather than everything else."

"Good."

"Did I break you?" Steve asked, a light hearted chuckle escaping.

"Maybe. But a good break. The kind where I can't decide what I want to do to you."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"Anything." Tony whimpered. 

"Let me take you upstairs and return the favor. Let me make you feel like you made me feel?"

"No, mhm, no." Steve stilled at the rejection but before he could move away Tony said, "You'd have to put your clothes back on."

Steve shook his head, "You've got a private elevator."

"Oh, hm, right, I do."

Steve smiled like the Cherisher Cat before his reached around Tony and picked him up again. A few strides later they were plastered to the wall of the elevator. Jarvis had to sound the floor notification three times to get through to them that they had arrived on Tony's floor. They finally broke apart and made for Tony's room. Tony pushed Steve into the bed and stripped as fast as he could. Steve reached for to hem of the tank to but Tony squeaked, "No!" Steve stopped letting it fall back to his hips. "Leave it. Please?"

"Okay." Steve smiled, reaching a hand out to help Tony onto the bed. Tony turned first to the drawer next to his hip and pulled out a bottle. He pressed it into Steve's hand. Steve shook his head, dropping the bottle next to his leg, returning his hand out for Tony to take. Tony let his finger curl into Steve's and gave into the gentle tug. The tug put him in kissing range so Steve did, shifting them so Tony was laying on the bed.

"Do I need a lot of that?"

Tony shook his head, "Little bit'll go a long ways. I'll tell you if you need more, you'll sort of know to."

"Hmm. I remember how Alice felt. I'm guessing something along those lines?"

"Probably." Tony moaned, Steve's hand had ghosted down his chest to his stomach. His fingers curled around Tony's cock.

"Can I taste you?" Steve asked. 

God Steve was going to kill him with all this can I. "Yes, oh God, yes, what ever pops into your little gay mind, yes."

Steve laughed, leaning down, carefully licked the tip and felt amazing at the whimper he got from Tony, so he did it again. 

So, maybe he'd looked up a few things this last week. Like how to give head and how to prepare your lover. Seems the two things went hand in, well, mouth very well. Steve fumbled for the bottle, when he found it he hummed in victory and Tony squeaked again but this time it came with a little flood on taste on Steve's tongue. Little sweet, little salty, over all not bad. 

He popped the bottle open and hummed again. He was careful to keep his teeth out of the way as much as possible. He sighed to himself, there was a lot of things to keep track of. He managed to divided his attention between the feel of Tony's cock on his tongue and the feeling of his ass around his fingers. Then he found, by accident, Tony's prostrate and had to jerk back because Tony's hips jerked up and he cried out.

"Oh fuck me. No seriously fuck. You keep doing all that and I'm gonna be a goner." Tony moaned.

Steve carefully laid Tony's cock on his stomach, "Are you sure?"

"So sure. More sure than I am about most things. So sure." Tony repeated.

Steve wasn't sure what to say to that. "Um, I know I didn't want you to use one when we um, well when I was... crap."

Tony giggled, out right giggled. "No I don't want you to use a condom."

"Okay." Steve swallowed and took a deep breath. Putting all his weight on one hand he wrapped the other around his cock and pressed slowly into Tony. 

"Oh man, I forget how good this feels." Tony whispered. 

Steve couldn't say a word, his mind was a bit on overload at the feeling of Tony's body wrapping itself around him. The heat of Tony's body alone was enough to drag him kicking and screaming towards coming, but the fluttering of his muscles squeezing every inch of Steve's cock was surly going to be what shoved him over the edge into a free fall. He must of whimpered or made some sort of sound because he suddenly felt Tony's hand on his face.

When he opened his eyes his chest clinched. His lungs suddenly forgot how to work again and his heart beat out of rhythm. Tony's eyes were soft and so chocolate brown, Steve could see every fleck of amber, and every sparkle of green that snuck in. 

"Take a breath, hm."

Steve hadn't realized he'd actually been hold his breath until he let it out and drug in another, going stone still.

"That's it. One more huh?"

Steve nodded and managed to take a few more until his heart didn't feel like the old days. 

"Oh, Tony. I, oh, this..." Steve dropped his head to Tony's forehead, "No words."

"I know. I know. Think you're okay now?"

Steve pressed his lips together and counted backwards from thirty... in French, before he shook his head yes.

"Good, because you feel delicious." Tony gasped and shimmied his hips. That was sort f the last thing Steve remembers for a while. Well, that and the sounds Tony as making. He'd never forget those. 

It doesn't take long for them to find that edge, and Steve doesn't have enough balance yet to keep them from rushing over it. They both scream the others name when they tumble and free fall. 

Steve drops gently to Tony's side and gasps for air. "Holy shit."

Tony chuckles. He lifts weakly up and looked down Steve's flushed body. And laughs. 

Steve looks over and frowns.

"No, you've still got the shorts on." Tony giggles again.

Steve looks down his body and see the red shorts shoved down his hips just far enough to get his cock out. "Yep. I do."

"Could have taken those off." Tony giggled again.

Steve waved a hand, "Later, sleep."

Tony rolled over and pulled the shorts back over Steve's cock making him whimper at the sensation. He smooths out the golden top and lays he cheek on it. "Sleep I'll agree with." He murmurs, remember the words he said last time.

"Good." 

Tony watches Steve slip off to sleep knowing something with a certainty he usually only ascribes to his designs. He's never letting Steve go, and he's going to make sure Steve's lace is always, straight.


End file.
